Cat and Beck's StageFight
by boberto
Summary: So we saw Jade lie and get Tori into trouble during their stage-fight. Before that we saw the ending of some girl named Quin beating up Andre in their stage-fight. But the first pair was Cat and Beck. What did they do about it?


**OKAY....So, one day while bored out of my mind, I watched an episode of Victorious. As most people would agree, Cat was my favorite character. Anyway, I saw the Stage Fighting episode, and thought 'What about Cat and Beck's fight?' SO, I thought I'd write their fight out!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious or any characters from Victorious. I merely own the plot of the fake fight between characters Cat and Beck.**

------------

At Hollywood Arts, one teacher was calling out partners for a project. The project was to make a stage fight and act it out infront of the class on Friday. "Beck and Cat." The teacher called. Beck glanced at Cat, who Russ had just used to show how different angles affect stage fighting, and the red-velvet-haired girl smiled at him. On the outside, someone looking at Beck might think he thought working with the girl who been fun. On the inside, however, he was afraid he would mess up what he was saying and offend her. Cat was a nice girl, but she was very over-emotional. Everyone knew it. Even the new girl, Tori, had learned this, and on her first day, too.

But while Beck was nice about it, Jade hated the idea of her boyfriend having to spend time with any girl, and it being over-emotional Cat made it, as she thought, almost as bad as him spending time with Tori.

_Are you kidding me?! _She thought-screamed._ He has to do a stage fight with the flame-headed bipolar drama queen?! _She kept thinking this while Andre and Quinn were announced as the second pair of partners. Only the announcement of the third pair of partners snapped her out of her mental rage. "Tori and Jade.

However, the rest of that has nothing to do with this story. Suddenly the bell rang. While Tori went to worry to the teacher about her and Jade being partners-and Jade went to torture Tori-Beck went to talk to Cat about their fight scene.

"Hey, Cat!" Beck called. Suddenly he had a reddish-pink haired girl skipping over to him. Not normal unless you know Cat.

"Hey Beck!" She replied all peppy and happy-like. "What'cha want?" She asked.

"You know we're partners for the fight scene..." Beck started.

"Yeah...so...." Cat was kinda lost. Only she could still be confused.

"Well, what do you think we should do?"

"About?" Cat was clueless.

"The fight." Beck said as if it explained everything.

"Fight?!" Cat was obviously scared and surprised. Over-emotional again.

"Cat-The fight scene we have to do for class."

"Oh-right!" Cat was immediately bubbly and bright again. "Well-Oh, there's the bell! BYE!"

"Cat-wait.....crap." Beck sighed. "She never pays attention." He then waited for Jade.

------**THE NEXT DAY**------

"Hey Cat." Beck said as the girl walked over towards him.

"Hey Beck. You wanna practice the fight?" She asked.

"We haven't planned the fight.." Beck reminded her.

"Oh.....Well what should we do?!" She may have seemed like an innocent child, but thinking of how easily she could snap into anger made Beck feel like was a request.

"Uhm....maybe we could......" Beck had no idea what to do.

"Hey-What if, like, I was walking by you in a hall, and you just suddenly insulted me, so I got mad and just punched you, and then we started fighting?!" Cat almost yelled.

"Only one problem......most people don't just randomly punch others because of and insult."

"What do you mean by that?!" Cat was obviously offended and scared.

"Nothing." Beck said quickly. He calmed himself down quickly. When he spoke again, he was calm and gently. "I just don't think it'll make sense. But it gives me an idea..." After thinking for a bit, he decided on his idea, and told Cat.

"That sounds like how this one time, this dog kept fighting my cat, and one day, the dog bit her real hard, and she died."

"That sounds nothing like this." Beck left before Cat could be offended.

------**AFTER LUNCH THAT SAME DAY**------

"Alright, let's practice the actual fighting." Beck said carefully.

"Okay!" Cat half-giggled-half-squealed.

"Alright, so you get way mad and-" Before Beck could finish, Cat had swung at him. They both knew she missed, and so did Ste-I mean Russ. But from where Russ stood, it looked like she clipped his nose, and Beck acted like she did. Having practiced the dialogue, they skipped his line and went on fake fighting. Beck swung hard infront of her face. She swirled around, holding her mouth and nose. She pulled her hands away, looked at them, acted as if she saw blood, turned, and-

------**FRIDAY**------

"Alright, now let's see your stage fights. First up-Beck and Cat." The rose from their seats and walked up on stage-no costumes. However, Cat did have some props-her school books.

"Okay, for our scene, I will be the school bully." Beck stated.

"And I'm the new girl at the school!"

"Alright. Now, sound effect ready?" Steve-no, wait, Russ-asked. The sound effect guy nodded. "Okay...action."

Cat began walking across the stage about a foot away from Beck. He stuck his foot out a few inches, and Cat acted like he tripped her. The one guy played a sound effect that made it sound like she had actually fallen. Her books spilled everywhere. Beck smirked and chuckled.

"Nice one, Kitten McKlutz." He said rudely. Cat wanted to cry, but got control of herself. _Stay in character, stay in character._ She kept thinking.

"Just leave me alone." Cat said nervously. She got to her knees with two of her books. She put some of her fallen papers in it and closed the cover. She started to stand up, but before she could, Beck kicked the book from her hands for real. Cat acted like she was about to cry.

"Aw, is little Kitty ganna cry?" Beck fake-teased. Cat had her back to the crowd so they couldn't tell she was trying not to giggle.

"No, I'm not ganna cry!" Cat insisted, making herslef choke slightly on her words and act-sobbing.

"Well..." Beck moved so he was right behind her. "How about now!" With the last word he pushed her into the wall. She stumbled slightly as she got back up.

Then, just like they rehearsed, she spun around and tried to punch Beck-or well, at least that's what it looked like. Just like when Steve watched them rehearse-or was it Russ-anyway, she swung infront of his face, and because of his reaction, the crowd thought she hit. He suddenly seemed to smack her in the nose. For a better effect then the sounds and reaction, they even used fake blood. To keep the students from freaking out, Beck showed them the blood packet in his hand, which he squished to cover his hand and her nose in the fake blood, before they kept the scene going. After pretending to be shocked by the blood, Cat turned and spin-kicked the air infront of his face. He spun and fell, only for Cat to pretend to pick him up by the shirt. He actually had to stand, she wasn't strong enough. She 'punched' him once in the face before 'pushing/tripping' him into a break-away able. He got to his knees just as Cat 'knocked him out' with a break-away chair.

"End Scene!" Cat yelled as Beck stood up, perfectly fine.


End file.
